Except for a final publication, work on this project has been completed. The project is kept current as a means of reporting progress on studies of a transitional nature that were suggested by the neuroanatomical findings on Saimiri monkeys that raised the question as to why there is such a massive development of neofrontocerebellar systems of the human brain. An analysis has suggested that among the possibilities the neofrontocerebellar systems have provided algorithms for computational functions, including those used in planning and prediction. Consideration is given to clinical requisites for finding support for or falsifying this hypothesis. Further note is made of the importance and implications of such an investigation.